


Tempt

by wooshski



Series: jihoon's drunken habit [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooshski/pseuds/wooshski
Summary: after making a goal to avoid alcohol for a month, three weeks of avoiding alcohol was a success.he still doesn't know how he got himself fucked during the fourth week.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: jihoon's drunken habit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793089
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Tempt

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED IDEAS.

this is so fucking annoying.

during the first week of avoiding alcohol consumption, it was tolerable, his members ask him every once in a while to drink, and he politely declined all of them even though he was slightly irked that they won't cooperate with him when he said he wouldn't go out for a drink until next month.

but the second week, _oh lord_ , every morning, the second he steps a foot into the living room, he is continuously bombarded by the members, he ignores all of them though, locking himself in his room to stop himself from submitting into peer pressure.

but jesus fucking christ, he felt like he couldn't take it anymore when his idol friends ringed his phone, only to ask him out to drink.

he had to make up stupid excuses that scream bullshit, said excuses range from 'i'm busy' to 'i have diarrhea, sorry', he even had to make faint fart noises into the phone to sound convincing before hanging up completely.

he knows that they aren't stupid, he knew that they didn't believe him, but thinking about it still makes jihoon want to slam his head against a wall.

the third week was absolute hell, his little shit of a member (read: kwon soonyoung) decided to show off the alcohol he and the rest of the performance team got.

jihoon would usually stare at the said bottles of alcohol that was sitting in the fridge peacefully, it being unopened made his urge of drinking it stronger, and it took a lot of will power for jihoon to finally tear his eyes away and close the fridge door.

but what the fuck happened?

that's a question that jihoon still doesn't know the answer to.

he knew that he was fucked the moment he let kwon hoshit carry him into the living room bridal style, adding more embarrassment.

and he still doesn't know how a whole bottle of beer ended up in his hand.

he was so sure that he can resist the temptation, and that he would just sit there and stare at his members drinking happily with overflowing jealousy since he knew that they weren't going to let him leave.

but he miraculously succumbed into the arms of xu minghao, who offered him a glass at first, and he drank it just because.

fast forward to a few minutes later, he has a bottle in his hand, continuously nuzzling his head into minghao's shoulder.

he was well aware of what he is doing, but he doesn't know why he was doing it and why he can't seem to not nuzzle into the younger.

what is happening.

he was probably drunk.

probably.

he set the half finished bottle onto the table, sitting properly this time, he turned his head to the right and saw jeonghan, who was beside him, staring intently at him.

if his face wasn't warm enough due to the alcohol, he was pretty much burning at this point, and even if the reason of him blushing was not only because of the alcohol, he still decides to blame it on the alcohol.

the older male moves his hands, pressing a candy onto jihoon's mouth, jihoon was confused at first, and he blames it on the alcohol (again) when he decided to open his mouth up obediently, allowing the male to pop the candy into his mouth.

he suddenly bent down, his lips against jihoon's cheek, brushing it lightly—and still that light touch sent shivers through his nerves, shivers that made his whole body tremble. "if you want me to stop, tell me now," he whispered. 

when he still said nothing, he brushed his mouth against the hollow of his temple. "or now." he traced the line of his cheekbone. "or now." His lips were against jihoon's.

"or—"

But jihoon had reached up and pulled him down to himself, and the rest of his words were lost against his mouth. he kissed him gently, carefully, but it wasn’t gentleness jihoon wanted, not now, not after all this time, and he knotted his fists in jeonghan's shirt, pulling him harder against his body. 

jeonghan groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled around his waist, gathering jihoon against him, he pushed the male onto the ground, pushing his tongue in the male's mouth, feeling the candy that he had left there earlier, and they rolled over on the floor, tangled together, still kissing.

“holy fuck.”  
they both hear minghao say.

they would pull back for a second to catch air, only to reconnect their lips again, stopping only when the candy was finished.

they pulled back, both they lips and tongue red due to the candy, a string of saliva connecting their lips, jihoon staring back into jeonghan's deep brown orbs.

that was the longest kiss jihoon's ever had, and he's not complaining.

he looks around for a bit, the other members either looks surprised or something like that, but he doesn't care anymore.

it's jeonghan's lips that he yearns for.

without thinking, jihoon pushed jeonghan onto the floor, eagerly climbing on top of his lap, he didn't miss the chuckle that came out of the older's mouth, and that only made him want to kiss him more.

he dips his head down, connecting his lips with jeonghan's, the said male's hands claimed their place on his waist as they continued kissing, not caring about anything else anymore.

the world isn't relevant to them anymore, nothing else matters when their lips are against each other, they were both obviously enjoying this though.

this is their world now, their own world, everything else were bits of unheard melodies and blurry pictures, and the only thing jihoon can remember was his lips against jeonghan's, he can remember the warm hands that was settled on his waist, the way their lips were moving against each other's were the only thing in jihoon's mind right now.

and the only thing he can hear was an unheard melody that was thumping against his chest, along with the little gasps that left his mouth everytime he catches air.

he doesn't even care about what will happen later, tomorrow, or the next time he drinks.

he's living in this beautiful moment right now.

so fuck everything else.


End file.
